It is common that some people need to use the bathroom at night, often when awaking from nightly sleep. Generally, a person can navigate their room environment under low lighting conditions to make their way to a bathroom; however there is not always sufficient lighting when using the bathroom, unless a normal bathroom light is switched on. Turning a bathroom light on when awakening from sleep can be hard on a person's eyes to adjust to sudden bright light. Further, bright lights can cause adverse sleep affects when returning back to bed, as light is naturally tied to our daily sleep and wake cycles. Although not turning on a light source at all, can lead to a user accidently making a mess on or around the toilet area when not well lit, and/or while going in a sleepy state.
While there are various types of nightlights sold today, there remains a need for a bathroom nightlight that is well-integrated into the bathroom environment; further one that can automatically illuminate the bathroom area when in use, regardless of sitting or standing positions. Such a nightlight would not impose unnecessary device clutter in the bathroom, or consume sparsely populated electrical outlets, or attach upon unsanitary toilet fixtures; but rather one that is well integrated enough it becomes seamless or unnoticeable. A well-integrated bathroom nightlight would also provide good toilet area illumination, while leveraging integration with commonly encountered bathroom fixture hardware, and is ultimately placed in an easily accessible, sanitary location near a toilet.